


Pools Of Crimson

by Kallianisse



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya Needs a Hug, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Castlevania (Cartoon) Season 3, Dark, Dhampir, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Feelings Description, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Trust, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Pining, Post-Betrayal, Psychological Trauma, Regret, Sad Ending, Tears, Vampires, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallianisse/pseuds/Kallianisse
Summary: When the people wearing friendly smiles surround you, when spending time with them finally becomes the source of your pure and genuine happiness, you must not lower your guard. That's the basic rule Adrian Tepes had forgotten, as well as the lesson he learned after the friendly smiles blinded him.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sumi/Taka
Kudos: 5





	Pools Of Crimson

_How long have I been lying here?_

He didn't know, he didn't remember. Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. The tears that clouded up in his bright eyes blurred the vision all around him. His sight was focused on the small painting on the wall. He knew the picture too well already, every single detail of it.

He trusted. He trusted, and that was a huge mistake. He passed on the knowledge left by his father, and the one which the family of Trevor possessed. All of this for nothing since the same people who used to be desperate for ancient mastery, now turned their backs on him, claiming that they were being lied to. 

But he had never deceived them.

He gave away his time, he gave away his duties as the defender of his father's castle because they wanted to learn from someone like him, they wanted to defeat a person much stronger than both of them combined. For the first time in his life, he decided to help out of his own will, not being rushed, not being forced. And where did it lead him? Until this very moment, with his burning body pressed against the bed sheets soaking in his own blood.

Small cries were escaping from the swollen lips of the dhampir, the messy golden locks falling on his face. His big hands covering the bright eyes eventually landed on the once so comfortable bed, but now the source of his torture, the source of his suffering, and of pain spreading through his entire still naked body. He didn’t have the strength to get up, to even glance over at the silver bracelet lying just a few inches away from him, nor to pick up the sword covered with the blood of the traitors. The traitors who had deserved much worse fate than death. He could still hear his own name echoing in his ears, the sound of it filled with lust, passion, with pleasure. 

_“Alucard.”_

He could still feel the warm fingers tracing down his body, then moving to his thighs, the pressure they left on his gentle skin. It felt good, it felt insanely good while it lasted. Until it lasted.

Adrian let out a deep and long sigh, trying to calm down once and for all. He needed to forget about what had happened, how he slaughtered the couple of young travellers before they managed to slaughter him, physically, at least. He should have never trusted anyone, he was aware of that, but what wrong could happen during sex? Apparently a lot, but the dhampir refused to consider it before the blind desire blinded his usually rational thinking. It was just stupid, incredibly foolish of him. For some time he believed that his existence was getting better, less tiring, that living all by himself in his father’s castle would finally come to its end, that Sumi and Taka would bring the end to his loneliness. And they did, for a short time. Adrian loved them. He cared about them, genuinely, but it didn’t matter since now they are gone. If he could go back in time, he would have chosen not to invite them into the castle in the first place, now that he knew how their sweet relationship ended.

Adrian finally got up from the bed, his shaking arms still weak due to the ropes that tied him up, and buried marks on his whole body. The worst thing was that they were going to leave scars. Scars never disappeared, at least not the scorched ones. They remained on the body for eternity, to remind the victim about the horrible times they had once been through. He didn’t care about the large scar crossing his chest though, the fight where he got it from had already almost fled from his mind, someone who was a warrior could get a scar like that from everywhere. But the reddish and swollen circles around his arms, legs, and torso were telling a story themselves. 

But they were also a lesson Alucard had been too wretched to understand before it was too late. One thing was certain, he would never expose himself to anyone ever again. 

The dhampir’s feet touched the cool wooden floor, and he lifted himself on his arms. His gaze wandered around the room for a while before landing on the bed behind him, and on the two naked corpses soiled in blood that was still flowing out from the open wounds on each neck. An artery - the spot which you always have to aim for. However, Alucard still wished they had suffered in a different way, a worse way.

"And what am I supposed to do with you two now?" He asked quietly before squatting to grab the long sword placed on the bed right next to Suki. Her sweet lips were still half-opened in surprise at the weapon cutting hers and her sibling's throats. Adrian shook his head while lifting it up and reaching out for a small piece of cloth from the nightstand to wipe off the blood dried on the sharp blade. He automatically slid it past his hip where the sheath was normally located, but then realised that he still had no clothes on. Oh, of course. How could he forget. 

The leather pants he always wore were lying the closest to bed, so he picked them up in the first place, his golden orbs already searching for the thin silk shirt. It wasn't anywhere in his vision, it seemed, even after taking a closer look around the room, he couldn’t spot it. Perhaps it was pressed between Suki and Taka, or had been thrown so far that it was simply hard to notice at first glance. The second option was more realistic and possible than the first one, that's for sure. 

Alucard arched a brow at the irony of his own thoughts while fixing the tight pants on his waist. He tried not to peek at the circles buried in his pale and once so flawless skin while doing so, but he couldn’t help himself. Some part of his consciousness believed that maybe there is a chance that they are already healed, that the wounds were only temporary and would disappear soon enough. That’s exactly what he was hoping for while carefully watching his arms, scanning every single detail of them. But nothing changed during the past few minutes (or hours, maybe?), and his injuries didn’t look like they were supposed to heal themselves anytime soon. So, the hope Adrian felt was false, and unfortunately completely unnecessary. 

Finding his high boots wasn’t too difficult though, and luckily enough they didn’t have any blood on them, so he quickly slipped them in. His mind was full of different thoughts that were storming inside, but he knew he had to focus on only one thing for now, and that thing was getting rid of the bodies. Alucard crossed his arms over his chest, feeling how his eyes got wet once again. Just the sight of them lying on his bed, breathless, with the dilated dark pupils was enough for the cold feeling of hatred to return to his chest. At this moment there was absolutely nothing and no one he hated more than them. _Even his father._

He tightened his jawline and took one step closer to the bed. He would normally bury them, every human being deserves to be buried, but they couldn’t be called humans. At least not in Alucard’s eyes. _But what if all humans are like that?_ What if all of them live to kill, to betray, to cheat and to hurt? Sypha and Trevor might be his friends, but so were Taka and Sumi. They made him believe that they were friends, that they were his students with a desire for knowledge and for revenge. Alucard could understand that, and although he was wary at first, he decided to accept the request and show them what is the secret of vampires’ flexibility, their speed, and almost unlimited power in combat. Trevor and Sypha couldn't be too different from them. Their purpose could be exactly the same. After all, they needed him to beat his father and save humanity. If it wasn’t for Dracula, they would not even care to find him in the first place. They didn’t need him. Not anymore, not when the mission was accomplished and his father was dead.

“Dear God. I'm really losing my mind.” Alucard mumbled, squeezing his eyelids to stop the tears constantly coming up into his orbs. 

He walked over to the bed frame and grabbed Sumi’s cold arm, sticking his nails into her skin, and eventually picking her up with one hand. She had no muscles, nor was she very tall, so carrying her was nothing for the dhampir. His other arm rested on Taka body's waist and lifted him up absently, not caring about tidying his long fingers in the fresh blood. Adrian used his leg to kick the door open, and walked out of his bedroom into the chilly corridor. He exhaled loudly when the mild fresh air immediately hit him in the face. He apparently left the main door to the castle open for the night. Alucard never cared whether his father's castle was open like a temple or not, he doubted anyone would want to come here anyway. And even if they did, he was always around to encounter them, no matter if they had bad intentions or not.

Another one of the mistakes he made.

His mother must have been very disappointed in him. But everything has its end, and the end has just come. Alucard had promised himself that he would never make the same mistake twice, and that promise he intended to keep. This time, whatever it takes. 

He placed the bodies on the cold floor and stared at the huge doors in the end of the hallway. The setting bright sun peeking through the open gates landed on Alucard's pale and tired face. He made a few steps forward, his heavy boots clopping on the floor of the castle hall. Alucard had to, no, he needed to take a breath of the fresh morning air after everything that had happened tonight, after killing the people who brought so much joy into his life. 

He stood there, in the doorway, with his head exposed to the howling spring wind, the marks on his arms still reminding him that they were present by the harsh pain which almost seemed to course through his veins. So many memories, good memories returned to his head when he looked around the small meadow in front of the castle. The tall trees with trunks almost cut in a half, the effect of their hard training. The apples lying on the fresh grass, they used to sit on it during short breaks, and eat while laughing. And of course the huge bonfire in the middle of the meadow. Sumi and Taka had been looking for the firewood for over three hours until they finally found boughs that were thick and good enough to Alucard’s liking. A few of them were still placed right next to one of the trees, not used for the bonfire yesterday.

Adrian knew exactly what he needed to do.


End file.
